TULIP
by hatake momo-chan
Summary: Bunga Tulip memiliki berbagai warna, dan setiap warna memiliki arti tersendiri. Setiap warnanya telah mewakili perasaan Kiba pada Hinata. Warna putih berarti permintaan maaf, merah pernyataan cinta, dan kuning cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. /my first oneshot


**TULIP**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPOS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING...! ^^**

Perang dunia ninja ke empat telah berlalu, dan dunia ninja kini tengah diliputi kedamaian tanpa adanya perang. Aktivitas yang sempat terhenti karena perang yang melibatkan kelima negara besar itu kini kembali normal. Seperti halnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pecinta anjing, Kiba Inuzuka. Kemarin malam ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang cukup berat dari hokage yang baru, hokage ke tujuh Naruto Uzumaki. Karena kemarin ia terlalu lelah untuk melapor kepada Naruto, maka pagi ini ia akan melapor. Tentunya Kiba tidak sendirian, anjingnya Akamaru pun ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, ia pu mengetuk pintu ruangan sebelum masuk. Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk, ia pun masuk.

"Yo Kiba! Pasti kau datang untuk melapor misimu kemarin!" sapa Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi Hokage.

"Hn, iya... Kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi di Suna Gakure, Hinata mendapat luka yang cukup serius dan kini dia tengah di rawat di rumah sakit" jelas Kiba, "Dan ini ada pesan dari Kazekage ke lima" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima gulungan yang diberikan Kiba dan bertanya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, "Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah ini aku akan menjenguknya" jawab Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, laporan diterima, kau boleh pergi" ucap Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk dan berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

Akamaru merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kiba yang biasanya selalu ceria sekarang jadi pendiam. Biasanya selalu semangat, sekarang jadi lesu dan sering menghela napas panjang,

"GUK!" Akamaru memanggil Kiba yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"... EH! A-ada apa Akamaru?" tanya Kiba seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"GUK! GUK! (_Kau kenapa_)?" tanya Akamaru dengan bahasa anjing.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "Tidak apa-apa"

Sebenarnya kini Kiba tengah memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ketika ia, Akamaru, dan Hinata melaksanakan misi ke Suna Gakure.

**FLASH BACK**

Perjalanan menuju Suna dari Konoha memerlukan waktu selama tiga hari dua malam, tentu saja itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan misi bersama rekan satu timnya Hinata Hyuga. Ia berpikir bahwa kini Hinata jadi semakin cantik.

Tak henti-hentinya ia diam-diam melirik Hinata yang tengah melompat-lompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain. Karena tak fokus ke depan, ia pun menabrak pohon besar di depannya.

**BUK!**

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_!" panggil Hinata terkejut _plus_ khawatir karena rekan timnya itu kini sudah terkapar di atas tanah karena kepalanya terbentur dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Hinata pun turun bersama Akamaru untuk menghampiri Kiba.

"_Ittai_...!" ringis Kiba seraya menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hehe!" cengir Kiba.

Hinata menghela napasnya, "Syukurlah..."

"GUK! (_Makanya, hati-hati_!)" gonggong Akamaru.

"Iya, iya...!" ucap Kiba pada Akamaru.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Skip Time...**

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan misi, Kiba dan Hinata pun pulang ke Konoha. Di perjalanan, mereka dicegat oleh segerombolan bandit yang berjumlah puluhan. Mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan, karena kemungkinan bisa kabur kecil. Sialnya, _chakra_ mereka sudah berkurang karena perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh.

Ketika melawan para bandit, Hinata mendapat luka yang cukup parah dan mempengaruhi pertarungannya. Ketika Hinata lengah dan hampir di serang musuh, Kiba menyerang musuh itu dengan _gatsuuga_ miliknya. Kini Kiba, Akamaru, dan Hinata pun terdesak.

Bagaikan menemukan air di musim kemarau, tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda pirang yang sangat mereka kenal, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto menggandakan dirinya jadi ratusan dengan _kagebunshin _miliknya, dan semua _bunshin_ Naruto pun bertarung dengan para bandit. Ketika para bandit sibuk menghadapi _kagebunshin_ Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru dan Naruto berhasil melarikan diri.

Mereka berhasil melarikan diri dan perjalanan ke Konoha pun dilanjutkan. Karena Hinata terluka, Kiba pun menggendongnya.

"Hi- Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba kepada Hinata yang berada di punggungnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya..."

"Syu-syukurlah..." ucap Kiba dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Oi, Kiba! Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan lompatannya melewati dahan-dahan pohon.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba jadi semakin gugup, Ia pun membalas perkataan Naruto, "Hah? Ti-tidak juga! K- kau juga kenapa datang? Padahal kau kan hokage!"

"Karena aku punya firasat buruk, dan lagi kalian adalah temanku! Tentu saja aku harus datang!" seru Naruto.

Sebenarnya ada suatu alasan mengapa sikap Kiba jadi aneh. Ketika menggendong Hinata, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menekan punggungnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang normal, tentu saja itu membuatnya sedikit bersikap gugup. Apalagi kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

'Aku harap perjalanan ini segera berakhir...' harapnya dalam hati.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko bunga yang cukup tersohor di Konoha, Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Mungkin dengan se_bucket_ bunga, Hinata akan merasa lebih baik. Ia dan Akamaru pun memasuki toko.

"Eiits! Tunggu dulu!" seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan Kiba yang baru memasukan kaki kanannya ke dalam toko. Ino Yamanaka, itulah namanya.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Kiba heran dengan posisi Ino yang menghalanginya untuk masuk.

Ino berkacak pinggang seraya menunjuk papan di depan toko, "Kau tidak lihat? Anjing dilarang masuk!"

Kiba mengkerutkan kedua alisnya, "Anjing? Maksudmu Akamaru?"

Ino mengangguk seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Iya, jadi suruh Akamaru untuk tunggu di luar"

"Kenapa?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Karena... karena... Karena..." Ino nampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, "Karena, aku juga tidak tahu! Itu ayahku yang buat! Sudahlah, suruh Akamaru menunggu di luar!"

"Iya, iya!" ujar Kiba malas dan berbalik ke luar toko.

Kiba berjongkok di depan Akamaru agar sejajar dengannya. Ia mengelus lembut teman setianya itu, "Akamaru, kau tunggu dulu di luar"

Akamaru memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Kiba tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya dan berkata, "Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali"

Setelah berkata demikian, Akamaru menyahutnya, "GUK!"

Kiba mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan memasuki toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Ino ramah.

Kiba menatapnya tak suka, "Tadi kau bersikap kasar, dan sekarang kau bersikap baik?"

Ino mendelik kesal, "Apaan sih, sudah untung mau kubantu. Mau apa?"

"Aku mau melihat-lihat dulu" ucap Kiba dan berjalan menuju pojok toko untuk melihat-lihat bunga mana yang akan ia berikan kepada Hinata.

Di sana terdapat berbagai jenis bunga dengan berbagai bentuk, berbagai warna, dan tentu saja cantik, sehingga pemuda pecinta anjing itu bingung untuk memilih bunga mana yang akan ia berikan kepada teman perempuannya itu.

Ketika ia sibuk memilih, Kiba mendengar pebicaraan Ino dengan seorang pelanggan lain.

"Selamat siang nona!" sapa Ino ramah, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjutnya.

"Emmm... Bunga apa yang cocok untuk orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya pelanggan itu.

"Wah, apakah anda akan menyatakan cinta?" tanya Ino riang.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menaruhnya di rumah" jawab pelanggan itu dengan wajah datar dan sedikit membuat Ino kesal.

"Bunga tulip merah" ucap Ino seraya mengambil setangkai tulip merah yang berada di vas bunga di meja kasir, "Bunga tulip merah memiliki arti 'ungkapan cinta'"

"Aku beli satu _bucket_" ujar pelanggan itu.

"Baiklah, anda mau pita warna apa?" tanya Ino ramah.

"Terserah saja" jawab pelanggan itu.

'Ternyata bunga juga memiliki arti' bathin Kiba setelah mendengar obrolan Ino dan pelanggannya.

"Ino, bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Kiba setelah pelanggan tadi keluar.

"Iya, aku kesana!" jawab Ino seraya menghampiri Kiba, "Ada apa?" tanya Ino setelah berada di samping Kiba.

"Bunga mana yang cocok untuk orang sakit?" tanya Kiba.

"Orang sakit? Hmmm..." Ino berpikir sejenak, "Bunga Matahari saja! Bunga Matahari memiliki arti keceriaan!" seru Ino.

"Keceriaan? Apa hubungannya dengan orang sakit?" tanya Kiba tak mengerti.

Ino tersenyum senang, "Jika kau memberikannya bunga Matahari, mungkin saja ia bisa ceria seperti arti bunga ini!"

Kiba hanya ber-oh riya, "Oh..."

Ino mengkerutkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Hinata"

"Eh, kenapa? Apa karena misi kemarin ya?"

"Iya"

Tiba-tiba mata Kiba tertuju pada sekumpulan bunga yang baru kali ini ia lihat, "Ino, itu bunga apa?"

Ino mengikuti pandangan Kiba ke arah sekumpulan bunga Tulip berwarna kuning, "Oh, itu bunga Tulip kuning yang memiliki arti 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'"

"Bunga Tulip memiliki banyak warna ya"

"Bunga Tulip Merah berarti 'ungkapan cinta', Tulip Kuning berarti 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan', dan Tulip Putih berarti 'permintaan maaf'" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari temannya itu. Ia merasa sedikit kagum dengan pengetahuan Ino tentang bunga. "Aku mau Tulip Putih" ucap Kiba yakin setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Ino.

"Eh, aku kira kau mau Tulip Merah" ujar Ino sedikit merayu Kiba.

Mendengar itu membuat Kiba sedikit salah tingkah, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku kira kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata" rayu Ino seraya menyeringai.

Wajah Kiba jadi sedikit merah, "Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta!"

Ino memainkan setangkai Tulip merah di tangannya, "Jatuh cinta itu, ketika kau merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai, ketika wajahmu memerah malu ketika menatapnya, kau merasa bahagia bersamanya dan kau tidak mau melepasnya... Itulah jatuh cinta!"

Kiba terperangah mendengar ucapan Ino. "'Merasa bahagia bersamanya'...?" gumam Kiba mengulang kalimat Ino. Ia langsung teringat akan seseorang, seseorang yang kemarin telah membuat Kiba bahagia bersamanya.

Ino yang melihat Kiba terdiam langsung merasa heran, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa! Aku mau beli satu tangkai Tulip Putih, tolong pasangkan pita berwarna ungu" ucap Kiba.

"Baik!" sahut Ino.

Ino pergi ke meja kasir untuk mempersiapkan pesanan Kiba.

Wajah Kiba berubah gelisah. 'Tidak mungkin! Lagi pula hanya bahagia bersamanya! Ya, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta! Karena jika aku jatuh cinta, aku pasti akan merasakan dua hal lagi yang tadi Ino sebutkan! Ya, benar!' bathin Kiba mencoba mengelak.

Kiba pergi ke meja kasir untuk mengambil dan membayar bunga yang akan ia beli. Setelah itu, ia keluar dan menyapa Akamaru yang setia menunggunya.

"Yo Akamaru! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" ajak Kiba penuh semangat.

"GUK!" sahut Akamaru.

Kiba dan Akamaru sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia pun bertanya kepada perawat di bagian resepsionis, bertanya di ruangan mana Hinata Hyuga dirawat. "Hinata Hyuga, kamar nomor 713 lantai 2"

Kiba pun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi ke lantai 2. Setelah sampai di lantai 2, pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu menyusuri setiap pintu kamar pasien untuk menemukan ruangan nomor 713. "_Bingo_! Ini dia!" serunya seraya menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan tiga angka yang ia cari tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintu kamar pasien.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia dan Akamaru pun memasuki kamar pasien itu. "Permisi, Hinata?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan teman satu timnya dan anjingnya. Sebuah senyuman manis mengembang dari wajah cantiknya dan membuat Kiba sedikit berdebar-debar melihatnya. "Kiba-_kun_ , Akamaru!"

Kiba berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang setengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, tentunya dengan Akamaru di belakangnya. Perasaan Kiba saat ini benar-benar bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis bermarga Hyuga itu. "Yo! Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Akamaru dengan penuh kasih menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan senyum manisnya, "Aku sudah baikan, besok aku akan pulang"

'Ck, sial! Kenapa aku berdebar-debar tak karuan begini?!' rutuk Kiba dalam hati. Ia sedkit gelisah menapati dirinya kini berdebar-debar ketika menatap langsung iris _amethys_ Hinata. Tunggu sebentar, rasanya ia pernah mendengar kalimat 'berdebar-debar' beberapa waktu lalu. 'Tidak mungkin! Masih ada satu ciri-ciri lagi!' elak Kiba dalam hati, masih tak mempercayai perasaannya kini.

"Hinata, ini untukmu!" seru Kiba seraya memberikan setangkai Tulip Putih pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima pemberian dari Kiba, "Wah, cantiknya... _arigatou _Kiba-_kun_!"

Kiba tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sepertinya senang dengan bunga pemberiannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata membuka pembicaraan, "Kiba-kun, apakau percaya dengan 'cinta'?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kiba langsung merasa sedikit canggung, "A-apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Hinata menghirup aroma Tulip Putih itu dan berkata, "A-aku... aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" . Hinata terlihat gelisah dengan wajah memerah setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Ja-jatuh cinta?! Si-siapa orangnya?! Apa aku mengenalnya?!"

Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, "I-itu... aku tidak bisa bilang"

Kiba mendesah kecewa, "Haah...". Entah kenapa kini ia mengharapkan sesuatu, ia berharap bahwa Hinata jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Hinata yang mulai tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini pun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Ki-Kiba-_kun_, besok malam kan ada Festival _Hanabi_... Ka-kau akan pergi kesana?"

Kiba merasa sedikit nyaman ketika Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Aku akan pergi kesana!"

"GUK!" gonggong Akamaru.

Mengerti maksudnya, Kiba pun berkata seraya tersenyum pada Akamaru, "Tentu saja kau juga ikut!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat keakraban dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kau mau pergi bersama kami?" ajak Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk menerima ajakan Kiba, "Bo-boleh..."

Sinar mentari pagi menembus celah-celah menerpa wajah Kiba yang tengah berbaring santai di atas rerumputan hijau. Ia kini tengah berada di tempat biasa ia dan Akamaru berlatih. Tangan kanannya memainkan sehelai daun yang sedikit sobek di sampingnya. Ia melirik sebentar Akamaru yang tengah bermain-main dengan seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang terbang kesana-sini dan kembali melirik daun yang ia mainkan di tangannya.

Hidung Kiba yang memiliki penciuman tajam, membuatnya bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat dari belakang. Sepertinya bau yang tidak asing. "Sai, sedang apa kau?"

Seorang pria berkulit pucat muncul dari balik pepohonan di belakangnya. Pria yang bernama Sai itu memakai kaos panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna selaras dengan atasannya. Ia juga memegang sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna merah. Sai tersenyum khas ke arah Kiba, "Aku hanya sedang lewat saja, kau sendiri?"

Kiba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ketika Sai juga duduk bersender pada pohon. Ia membuang sehelai daun yang sempat ia mainkan tadi. Dengan mimik malas ia menjawab pertanyaan Sai, "Hm, hanya bersantai"

"Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah" Sai berkata seraya menghilangkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu" ucap Kiba pada akhirnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu" ucap Sai bijak, "Itulah yang tertulis di buku" lanjutnya pada akhirnya.

Kiba mendelik kesal pada temannya yang selalu bergantung pada buku. Tadinya ia enggan untuk bercerita, namun mungkin tak ada salahnya juga menceritakannya. Mungkin itu akan membuat Kiba lebih baik, "jadi... begini, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku pada Hinata"

Sai mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Aneh seperti apa?"

"Seperti berdebar-debar ketika bersamanya, merasa senang bersamanya dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya" Kiba menjelaskan keluh kesahnya dengan semburat merah nampak di kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Sai membuka buku merah yang ia pegang dan membuka halaman demi halaman. Kiba memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Sai berhenti membuka halaman, ia pun membacanya, "Jika kau merasa berdebar-debar dan bahagia bersama 'dia', maka kau sedang jatuh cinta"

Kiba terkejut mendengarnya, "EH?!"

Sai menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada Kiba dengan senyuman khas miliknya, "Pada siapa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kiba-_kun_?"

Kiba benar-benar kesal dengan tatapan Sai yang terkesan mengintimidasi, "A-apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Hinat—". Kiba dengan spontan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja mengatakan hal yang harusnya tidak dikatakan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya langsung pada Hinata" saran Sai.

"Hm... aku... aku tidak tahu" Kiba menundukan kepalanya dengan mimik sedikit murung.

Sai beranjak dari posisinya dan berkata, "Jika kau terus memendamnya, itu hanya akan membebanimu". Sai pun berpamitan dan pergi.

Kiba tercengang mendengar kalimat dari temannya itu, apa lagi ia tidak menambahkan kata 'itulah yang tertulis di buku'. Mungkin benar juga apa kata Sai, jika ia memendamnya, maka ia hanya akan terbebani oleh perasaannya. Mungkin jika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, ia akan lebih baik.

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya seraya tersenyum puas. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya besok malam ketika ia dan Hinata pergi ke Festival _Hanabi_.

Hari, lebih tepatnya, malam yang Kiba tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Kini ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Festival _Hanabi_. Namun sayangnya, Akamaru anjingnya tidak bisa ikut dengannya karena tiba-tiba terserang flu.

Kiba sengaja tak memakai _yukata_ yang biasa dipakai ketika festival-festival di musim panas, karena ia merasa lebih keren dengan penampilannya yang biasa. Jaket abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna serupa ia kenakan malam ini. Kiba menyisir rambut coklatnya serapi mungkin. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia menyemprotkan _parfume_ dengan aroma khas maskulin ke tubuhnya.

Pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat seorang penghuni rumah merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kiba hingga berjam-jam berada di kamar. Dengan berpura-pura lewat, wanita cantik bersurai coklat itu menoleh untuk melihat adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat adiknya itu bergaya-gaya di depan cermin.

"Oi Kiba! Sejak kapan kau bersikap aneh seperti itu?" Hana berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan berkacak pinggang.

Kiba yang mendengar suara kakak perempuannya memergokinya langsung bergidik kaget dan malu. Ia pun berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. "Hm? Maksudmu?"

Hana mendecak kesal dengan sikap adiknya itu, "Ck, sudahlah jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ini bau apa? Kau memakai _parfume_?"

"Kalo iya, memang kenapa?" Kiba menatap Hana tak suka.

Mimik Hana berubah aneh, ia menyeringai. "Hm, jangan-jangan kau mau kencan dengan seorang gadis malam ini" godanya.

Wajah Kiba langsung memerah, "A-apa? Kencan? Aku hanya pergi ke festival berdua dengan Hinata!"

Hana menyentil jidat Kiba hingga Kiba meringis kesakitan, "A-aduh! Itu sakit!"

Hana menunjuk Kiba seraya menatapnya, "Bodoh, pergi berdua dengan seorang gadis itu namanya kencan!"

Kiba melongo mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Sepertinya ia tengah mencerna baik-baik perkataan Hana.

Hana menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada, "Adikku benar-benar bodoh..."

Kiba merasa sebentar lagi wajahnya akan terbakar ketika melihat penampilan Hinata yang terkesan luar biasa, menurutnya. Hinata kini memakai_ yukata_ berwarna ungu muda yang bermotif bunga sakura. Ia memakai _geta_ sebagai alas kakinya. Sebuah _uchiwa_ terselip di _obi yukata_ yang ia pakai. Rambut _indigo_ Hinata di ikat satu ke atas dengan berhiaskan beberapa jepit berbentuk kelopak bunga.

"Ki-kiba-_kun_, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Kau datang te-tepat waktu kok Hinata!" Kiba berubah jadi kikuk dan membuat Hinata sedikit heran.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri sepanjang jalan Konoha yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang. _Chuochin_ yang terang dan berwarna-warni bergantung di setiap jalan. Berbagai penjual juga berjejer ramai di jalanan, seperti pedagang _omen, furin, wataame, kakigori, takoyaki, yakitori, okonomiyaki_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sebelum pergi janjian dengan Hinata, Kiba sudah membeli setangkai Tulip Merah dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti, tentu saja Kiba juga memberhentikan langkahnya. Hinata menatap ke depan, Kiba mengikuti tatapan Hinata. Kiba berhasil menangkap objek yang kini tengah Hinata lihat, seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dan beriris biru saphire, Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba melirik wajah Hinata yang memerah malu ketika memperhatikan Naruto.

"_A-ano_, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar Kiba menyebut namanya, "E-eh, iya? Kiba-_kun_?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Naruto hingga kau terus memperhatikannya?" tanya Kiba _to the point_.

Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa dengan Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"Oi! Kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya!" seru pemuda _tan_ yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Eh, Naruto!" seru Kiba seraya membalikan badannya.

Hinata juga membalikan badannya, namun ia menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang kini memerah.

"Lho, Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Hinata yng menunduk malu.

Kiba memperhatikan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia merasa aneh, kenapa sikap Hinata sangat berbeda sekali ketika bersama Naruto? Wajahnya selalu memerah, dan kadang Hinata juga langsung pingsan ketika bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Kiba merasa Naruto memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_, a-aku mau pergi dulu untuk mencari kudapan!" ujar Hinata seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Hinata bersikap aneh..." gumam Kiba namun bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh kecil dan membuat Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kiba, aku tahu kenapa Hinata-_chan_ bersikap seperti itu"

Kiba bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Khu, khu, khu! Itu karena aku!"

"He?"

"Karena Hinata-_chan_ suka padaku!" ujar Naruto bangga.

Kiba membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut bukan main. Ia benar-benar tak mau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hokage baru itu. "Hahaha! Candaanmu itu benar-benar tidak lucu Naruto!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Aku serius Kiba, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tingkah Hinata-_chan_ yang selalu aneh ketika ada aku?"

Kiba kehabisan kata-kata dengan apa yang telah Naruto utarakan. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kiba selalu bertingkah aneh ketika bersama dengan Hinata, orang yang ia suka. Mungkin orang lain yang tengah jatuh cinta juga bersikap demikian, termasuk Hinata.

Kiba merasa sesak di dadanya mendengar kenyataan yang pahit itu. Ia menghela napas panjang. Namun sebagian dari dirinya masih tak percaya jika belum mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata. Sepertinya ia harus segera memastikannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Kiba.

Kedua pipi Naruto nampak sedkit memerah, ia pun menjawab, "_E-etto_... Mungkin aku juga mulai jatuh cinta padanya, hehe"

"Naruto" panggil Kiba.

Naruto menoleh pada Kiba, "Hn?"

"Aku akan pergi ke danau, beritahu Hinata aku ingin bicara dengannya" . Kiba berjalan melewati Naruto seraya menepuk bahunya pelan.

Naruto berbalik, "Hn, baiklah!"

Gadis bersurai panjang _indigo_ itu tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan sebuah kantong berisi beberapa kotak _takoyaki_ di pegangnya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa melarikan diri dari Naruto, karena jika tidak, mungkin ia akan berakhir dengan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah super merah.

Ketika ia melewati toko bunga Yamanaka, seorang gadis _blonde_ cantik berdiri di depannya. "Hai Hinata! Apakah Kiba sudah memberikannya padamu?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

"A-apa maksudmu I-Ino?" Hinata bertanya balik karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino.

Ino berpose ala detektif dengan kepalan tangan di bawah dagunya, "Hm, berarti belum ya..."

Hinata hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran.

Ino berjalan ke belakang Hinata dan menodorong punggung Hinata sedikit memaksa, "Ayo, sekarang temui Kiba!"

"I-Ino?!"

"Oi, Hinata-_chan_!" Panggil Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya ketika mata _saphire_-nya berhasil melihat Hinata yang kini berjalan menuju dirinya berada. "Kiba ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang dia ada di danau"

Karena tak mau pingsan sekarang, Hinata langsung berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa menjawab perkataannya dan tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kini ditangan Kiba sudah ada dua tangkai bunga yang sama jenis namun beda warna, Tulip Merah dan Tulip Kuning. Ia berharap Hinata tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Akhirnya, gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Hinata" panggil Kiba seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Kiba-_kun_, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran.

Kiba menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon sakura di pinggir danau. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Haah... Kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua pipinya langsung memerah malu, "I-itu... a-aku... aku...". Hinata tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karenaterlalu malu.

Walaupun jawaban Hinata tidak jelas, tapi dari tingkahnya sekarang , ia tahu apa jawabannya. Kiba terkekeh geli, "Hehe, kau memang lucu Hinata!"

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ini untukmu!" Kiba menyerahkan setangkai Tulip Kuning pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima bunga dari Kiba dengan sedikit perasaan ragu-ragu, "Tu-Tulip Kuning?"

Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria, "Itu hadiah dariku!"

"Te-terimakasih" ujar Hinata.

"Hinata, tunggu disini ya! Aku akan segera kembali!" ucap Kiba dan langsung pergi.

Hinata tak sempat menjawab karena Kiba terlanjur pergi. Ia pun menunggu Kiba, hingga 15 menit kemudian...

"Naruto-_kun_?!" Hinata kaget bukan main karena yang datang bukan Kiba, tapi Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya, "Aku harap kau tidak pingsan, hehe!" lanjutnya.

Di tempat lain, Kiba tengah melihat mereka berdua dari balik sebuah pohon yang berjarak 10 meter. Ia melihat sebentar dan berbalik, bersender pada pohon.

Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Ia pun mencengkram jaket di bagian dadanya. Kiba tersenyum pahit seraya menengadah ke atas, melihat kembang api yang mencahayai gelapnya langit malam.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam muncul di hadapan Kiba, "Bagaimana rasanya patah hati?"

Kiba menoleh,ia terkekeh, "Heh, menyakitkan"

**THE END**

_A/N : Huft, beres juga nih... fanfic oneshot pertamaku... __J_

_Untuk yang ga ngerti dengan kata-kata bahasa jepang yang di atas, ini ada vocab-nya:_

_Arigatou : terimakasih Omen : topeng_

_Yukata : Kimono musim panas (Kimono : baju tradisional jepang) furin : klintingan_

_Uchiwa : Kipas wataame : permen kapas _

_Geta : Sandal kayu kakigori : es serut_

_Chuocin : lampion takoyaki : gurita bakar_

_Okonomiyaki : sejenis martabak telur yang diisi sesuka hati_


End file.
